


Your my Queen

by Dreamland44



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Explicit Language, F/M, Jealousy, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamland44/pseuds/Dreamland44
Summary: Daenerys over hears a conversation between Jon and Sansa when they return to Winterfell.   Based on Season 7





	Your my Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble

Daenerys had wanted to seek out Jon’s company, so she found herself wandering towards his chambers in Winterfell, they had returned to a very frosty welcome from the Northerners and had taken to rest before the Council meeting.  When she arrived near his chambers she heard he was not alone – unsure whether to disturb him or not she waited.

“What do you want from me?” Jon said with a low growl.

“I wanted you to be smarter than Robb – to have thought with your head not your _other parts_!” she recognized the frosty and angry voice of Sansa, Jon’s too beautiful half-sister.

“I DID WHAT I HAD TO!” Jon shouted angrily.

“OH in this winter war dropping your PANTS was what was needed was it!” she heard hands slamming down on something hard.

Daenerys knew she shouldn’t be listening but couldn’t help but noticed to tension between them since they arrived – she had of thought Sansa would have been relieved to see her brother.

“You have no idea what I have been through Sansa, what I have seen” Jon sounded tired of fighting.

“You have no idea **_what I have been through_** while you were off Fucking around, I haven’t slept I can’t sleep all the pieces moving around juggling everything, every scenario to save the North for YOU, then I lay there afraid in case our baby sister changes her bloody face and tries to slit my throat convinced that all I want is to get rid of you.  The scheming, the people starving – the bloody politics, day after day trying to hold onto your precious title all the while them begging me to being Queen of the NORTH” 

She heard a chair scrape “I…..” Jon had started.

“All the while you have bent the Knee, let go of a position I have been working so hard for you to keep – you have shamed me JON SNOW, you have shamed all the people that put faith in you.  All for your own personal gain” Sansa spat the words with venom.

“I DID THIS ALL FOR YOU” Jon’s words forced a pit of upset and anger in Dany.

“FOR ME” She imagined they were close to each other “You did nothing for me – you did it for your precious Dragon QUEEN”

She heard a squeak of surprise, then a table scrapping - Dany thought to break up the fight, these northerners where a strange bunch.  But then she heard Sansa’s words “Jon” her words seemed soft gentle and she strained to hear.

“You Sansa, have always been _MY QUEEN_ ” 

“You can’t say that _please_ ”

“I don’t want to fight you, every move I have made since Castle Black has been for you” 

“I wish we had run away to the south like you wanted” Sansa said softly and no longer angry.

Dany’s head swam and her heart ached when she realized of course all of this had been for the love of his sister.  She thought to when they lay together his eyes always off focus his mind elsewhere.

She burst the door open and their Jon was his hands on Sansa’s neck in her hair and their mouths having just pulled back from a kiss in surprise.  

They stepped back further guilty and she turned and ran fast down the corridor feeling like she could burn the city.

“Shit” Jon said but kissed Sansa one more time before rushing off after Dany.

 ------------

It was Tyrion that saved Jon from being burnt by a dragon in Dany’s jealous rage.

“I had an interesting conversation with Bran today” Jon and Dany both snapped their heads to look at her hand.

Tyrion explained his vision and some interesting rumors he had heard years ago- Sam who had also returned to the city then confirmed what Gilly had read.

“So I am not the final Targaryen after all” Dany was still angry and Jon sat there in shock.

“May I suggest that we put aside the difference and take some time to see things from a different perspective” Tyrion had said the angst in the room was thick and electric.

“Agreed” was all Dany could say and walked out.

Tyrion approached Jon and laid his small hand on his “Perhaps this news will finally stop you brooding” Jon snapped his head to look at Tyrion.

“I am still a bastard, now I am even more fucked than before”

“You are the heir to the Seven Kingdoms”   Tyrion placed his hand on Jon’s slumped shoulder “Perhaps this will enable you to officially follow your heart”

And with that the sinking hole of despair Jon felt now had a flicker of hope as he whispered “Sansa”

 

 


End file.
